


The Fighters and the Infected

by SuzanQuits



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boreas is best grampa boomer, Katt: NO MY SERATONIN, Neo is a simp, the RP is still going ( but it's gonna end soon :( ) so more characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzanQuits/pseuds/SuzanQuits
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the RP, that belongs to my friend on discord, I only own two of the characters, ( Negau the Jirachi and Lucky the Victini ) and the other characters belong to the rest of my friends in the RP. We obviously don't own Pokemon, those rights go to GamefreakThis is in no way based off of Covid-19, the RP was planned way before that.( BTW I may or may not steal some RP and lore from friends but most of this is my own writing )"Everyone will suffer, I'll make sure of it."A world where all Pokemon big and small live in peace. The world is protected by legendary's and mythical's, who make sure harm doesn't come their way. Until one day. A deadly virus spreads through out their planet, corrupting all except the ones that protect their world. The source? Unknown. But one thing for sure, the virus must be stopped.As the legendary's and mythical's make their way through the many islands, many obstacles stand in they're way. Nevermore will some allow themselves to fall again. Nevermore..
Kudos: 2





	The Fighters and the Infected

A Hoopa took a seat at a table inside abase, beside him was a pink Genesect sitting on the floor, the Hoopa started tapping his finger on the table impatiently.  
Soon a Rayquaza entered the room, she tried to take up as little space as possible, being quit big compared to the room. The Rayquaza looked around and waited, also impatient.  
Soon a small Jirachi entered the room, she surprised herself by being so early, being asleep a thousand years usually makes you late to almost everything. She floated over to the table, looking around, and not wanting to sit still.  
Another Genesect entered the room, this time a normal one. Despite his odd gait, he seemed unbothered by it and took a seat at an unoccupied seat, His gaze scanned the faces of the Pokemon gathered.  
Soon enough a pale Latias entered from an opening in the ceiling of the building, before fluttering down and hovering near the end of the table, she looked around at the others with her yellow optics, as if judging them.  
An elderly Suicune walked to the table, rather stride as his emotionless eyes followed to an open spot, not bothering to look at anyone as he wanted to cut to the chace.  
The Hoopa looked around to see the other members. With a sigh, he got out of his seat and floated up to get the others attention. "Well then, since most of us are here, I won't waste anytime. I know we-"  
A Zeraora bursted into the room, sliding into a kneel at the table, nudging it a bit. "Hey, guys." She said with a cheeky grin as everyone was staring at her, some with a stern look and others with a questionable smile. The Zeraora was covered in band-aids.  
"You're late.." The Rayquaza remarked, glaring at the Zeraora.  
"Yes, yes I am. Ah, sorry about that. Got caught up in something..." she said as she twiddled her paws.  
The Suicune clicked his tongue at her message. Typical, he though. He turned his focus back to the Hoopa with great attention.  
The Jirachi looked down at the Zeraora, knowing what it wass like to be late, she gave her a pat on the head before turning her head to the Hoopa.  
The Zeraora smiled as her ears rotated upwards sightly, appreciating the head pat.  
"Whatever.." She hissed, "Sit down." she tapped her claw on the table, signalling the Zeraora to sit down.  
She sat down, a small smile on her face as she turned to the Hoopa, as if amused.  


The Hoopa cleared his throat and continued to speak. "I know we all barely know each other, but with our current crisis, it's about time we get to know one another before taking any action. I'll go first."  
"My name's Sethan. I am a Hoopa Who's unable to actually summon legendary's. This here is my friend Dahlia." He said as he pointed to the Genesect, who peeked out from the floor, resting her head on the table. "Alright I'm done, who's next?" Sethan said in a rush, sitting down again.  
Dahlia soon noticed the other Genesect in the room, she moved her head slightly to see him better. She found it strange yet calming to see another of her kind.  
The other Genesect felt eyes on him, and soon his stare wandered to the Genesect Sethan had mentioned, he realized he zoned out when he entered the room and didn't see her.  
Seeing no one speak up, the Jirachi raised her hand, silently asking if she could speak.  
Sethan looked at her, and nodded. "Go."  
The jirachi soon floated up a bit higher over the table and started to introduce herself. " I'm Negau, and I'm a Jirachi!" She says quickly, and almost over enthusiastic. "I hope we all get along and all become friends!" She said happily, it seemed odd for her to be so happy at a time like this.  
Negau sat back down, stars still in her eyes and her dreaming of happy days and friendship.  
"Nice to meet you, nice to know we have someone who can bring up the mood." Sethan said as he waited for someone else to introduce herself.  
The Latias narrowed her eyes, puzzled at how this little Pokemon was able to act so peppy in this confusing time. She made no comment on it and looked at the remaining Pokemon.  
"Shall I go nex-" The Rayquaza got interrupted by a voice.  
The Zeraora stood up abruptly, paws on her hips, and grinning like an idiot. "He-ey! I'm Katt, a Zeraora. I barely know you guys. but think you all look pretty cool, so hi." She then sat down with a thump.  
negau tilted her head at Katt, but didn't question anything.  
Everyone stared at her, the Rayquaza soon hissed at her as the Hoopa finally responded to the Rayquaza. "well, since katt already went without hesitation, make it quick."  
The Rayquaza turned to the rest of the table. "I am the great Asmin. It's a pressure to be working with you all."  
Negau's eyes lit up when she saw Asmin, her hands on her cheeks and more stars in her eyes. Her title made her more excited to be friends with her.  
Asmin took notice of the little Jirachi and smiled at her.  
The Latias blinked, feling some level of respect of respect for the other dragon type.  
"I will go next." the other genesect responded as he slowly drew himself up, his claws still against the table. "My name is Tetus. A Genesect. I am honored to work with everyone here." After a pause, he slumped down in his seat again.  
Dahlia gave a small wave to Tetsu. "Hi Tetsu." She said blankly.  
Tetsu returned the greeting with a dip of is head. It was an awkward interaction with another of his kind, as he hadn't met another Genesect before.  
As each Pokemon introduced themselves, Katt gave each one of them a smile.  
Even though it has only been fifteen minutes, Negau has started to shift in her seat. Unable to sit still much longer she started floating a bit, not wanting to disrupt the introductions.  
Sethan pointed at the Latias. "Do you want to go next?" The Latias ruffled her feathers. " I suppose," she said with a drawl, before clearing her throat and looking around.  
"I'm Seraphina, but you can call me Sera," the pink Latias said to them, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
Asmin looked around at the Pokemon she was going to work with, They already had a nice crew, this might not be so bad after all.  
Dahlia stared at Sera, fascinated by her pink beauty. "You're very pretty Sera,," She said in a soft tone.  
"Thank you for noticing darling," she purred, nodding her head.  
Negau was starting to move around a bit more now.  
"oh wow. You talk kind of fancy." Katt stared at her with admiration. "That's cool, and is talking fancy a thing that comes with being pretty?" Katt asked, leaning forward ready to bombard Sera with stupid questions.  
"Maybe so." She shrugged.  
Her eyes got wide and round. "Wow." She seemed amazed by this. "Being pretty must take hard work. I could never do it." She shook her head with a smile.  
Asmin stared at the other dragon, She has never met a Latias. Much less a pink one. She thought it was so cool to see one.  
Sera smiled, beginning to grow on the Zeraora despite her initial reaction. "It is, but I supposed I can pull it off." She shrugged.  
"Anyone else? I'm ready to get the discussion started." Sethan announced.  
The Suicune finally took the time to acknowledge the group instead of being rather distant, but it wasn't much more than a simple look at them anyways.  
"Hey old guy, you wanna introduce yourself?" Sethan stared at him.  
"Oh, I recognize him." Sera hummed, Looking in the direction of the Suicune.  
"You do now? Is he this quiet and rather.. grumpy looking?" Sethan couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
The Suicune gave a rather slight face when he called him out, but replied anyways. "But of course, I don't see why not." His deep voice was almost sarcastic before looking at everyone."Please, call me Boreas, everyone. As long as you respect me I'll respect you." He pointed out, glaring daggers at everyone while saying so.  
Asmin looked at Boreas, almost scared of him. She still tried to look professional as possible.  
dahlia ducked her head under the table. Sethan nodded. "Well since introductions are out of the way, shall I begin?" He looked around to everyone.  
Noted, Tetsu thought to himself. The suicune looked strong and would be a worthy ally. He looked around at everyone who had introduced themselves. It felt quite nice to relax in the midis of a crisis for once  
Negau added Boreas to her imaginary list of Pokemon she admired/Pokemon she wanted to be friends with soon.  
"Borieeee," she said in a mocking tone. " Aren't you going to say hi to me?"  


"augh god damn it." he whispered, ignoring Sera's calls as he nodded to everyone's else as a final move before sitting down.  
Sera grinned cheekily, before directing her attention back towards Sethan.  
Negau nodded, she was floating far above her seat now, at this point it was only her head on the table.  
Tetsu answered with a nod, intriguedto know what they would do next.  
Asmin turned to the Hoopa and nodded.  
"So," he began. "This virus has spread to each island over the world. No one knows the cause of the virus, however, we know that the virus is strongest in an area near the dragon's island. Since only eight of us showed up,I suggest this: we split up into teams of two and explore the first island: the grass island.  
"Ok!" Negau was excited to go somewhere that sounded fun, and may or may not plan to roll down some hills when they get there.  
"Alrighty! Sounds good to me!" Katt stood up and grinned.  
"Good plan." Tetsu replied simply. "How will the groups be determined?"  
"That makes sense, but how do we decide teams? Asmin tapped her claw on the table.  
Sethan thought for a moment. "How about this: e, Tetsu, boreas, and Asmin. Then the other group leaves Sera, Dahlia, Negau, and Katt. We might wanna be in cooperative groups for our first exploration, as we know nothing about how strong the virus can corrupt pokemon.  
"Sounds fair enough." The Suicune responded.  
"Ok, sounds good." Tetsu replied.  
"The sounds like a good plan." Asmin said.  
Katt beamed at her teammates before looking back at Sethan. "Awesome, when do we leave?"  
"Hm, fair enough." Sera shrugged, looking around at her teammates.  
"yay! groups!" Negau cheered.  
"Glad we all agree. For when we depart, we'll start as soon as the next sunrise. In other words, tomorrow. For now, try and gather as many supplies as possible for the journey. We're this worlds only hope for survival."  
"Ok!" Negau started to leave, saying goodbye to everyone on her way out.  
"Good to know." Asmin flew out of the building. Waving to her new companions.  
"Sounds good!" Already standing, Katt turned to go. "See you tomorrow team!" She looked at her teammates over her shoulder and smiled with a little wave before sprinting away.  
Tetsu dipped his head in a farewell to the remaining Pokemon. He squatted, changing into his saucer form, and flew out of teh building.  
"See you all at the entrance of Blossom Island." With a wave, he summoned a ring portal, floating through it. Dahlia blinked at everyone before following Sethan. The portal then closed.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> The original app we used to RP on is extremely crappy and when you message a lot ( RP ) on a post then it starts deleting the older messages, so half of the RP through chapter 2-6 are gone, so bare with my terrible writing till chapter 7, when we started using Discord.  
> Chances this might get people to want to join the RP and to that I'm probably gonna have to say no, I don't own the RP but we are close to the end, and pretty sure we're gonna start another RP that is already planned after that or restart the RP but with a different plot and some different characters and older versions of the older character etc. Yet I don't know, so don't take my word for it.
> 
> Oh also all of chapter six is gone cause some outside RP drama happened with a member of the RP ( we had to kick her out after that ) and the creator didn't want to see that stuff so she deleted it, so chapter six may or may not be the crappiest chapter yet.
> 
> ( edit ) ue to some stuff happening in the chat where the RP was being held the fanfic will be discontinued, I will not say what happened for it has effected me the most. I am so sorry this never got off the ground and promise other content will be coming. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
